iSee Seddie Happen
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Seddie's developing relationship moments at the Groovy Smoothie, from the perspective of T-Bo. One shot.


**Heyo! I love T-Bo; he was my inspiration for this story. **

***This is a ONE-SHOT.***

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly is mine. Not.**

* * *

><p><strong>T-Bo's POV<strong>

"I'll take a small Banana Blast, please." Said a polite girl with straight brown hair.

"You got it!" I stepped toward the smoothie blender and put in the banana, milk, and yogurt. I had accidently dropped the banana earlier today, but it still looked clean. It's not like the queen will be ordering a banana smoothie or anything, so who cares? Besides it's only my first day on the job, so my boss can't fire me yet. Right?

After a minute, the blender beeped and I poured the smoothie into a foam cup with a GS (for Groovy Smoothie) on it. I gave the girl her smoothie and she smiled.

"Thanks!" The girl handed me $4 and sat down at a table near the front. The next customer, a girl with blonde curly hair, stepped up.

"Give me a large Blueberry Blitz. Now!" She demanded. I gave the blonde girl a look and hurried to make her smoothie.

"Here," I said nervously, handing her the Blueberry Blitz. The girl smirked and felt around her pocket for money. Her eyes widened.

"CARLY!" She called to the brunette who had ordered before her. "Can I borrow some money? I… forgot mine."

Carly sighed and took $10 out of her purse. "Sam, you better pay me back this time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam mumbled. She handed me the money and stomped over to the table where her friend was sitting before. I hope they don't come here a lot, that blonde girl needs anger management classes!

After I helped a few more customers, the place cleared (but the blonde and brunette girls were STILL there).

My boss told me that when there's no one to make smoothies for; I should clean up the blender so the fruit flavors don't mix together. I looked at the blender, and it didn't seem _too _dirty. Whatever, nobody will mind if they taste another fruit in their smoothies.

I decided to read the juice reports, so I sat down behind the counter and started to scan them. However, the bell at the door jingled, signaling a new customer.

A short boy with brown hair walked in, and I noticed that he looked quite nerd-ish.

The Carly girl waved at him. "Hi, Freddie! How are you?"

Freddie turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, Carly! I'm doing good, but I'm tired of unpacking."

"Sam, this is Freddie. He just moved into the apartment across from mine," Carly said.

Freddie smiled at the blonde girl. "Nice to meet you, Sam." He held out his hand.

Sam looked at him with a bored expression. She spit some of her smoothie in her hand before shaking Freddie's. Freddie made a disgusted face.

"Ew! Why did you do that?" He shrieked.

"Because, you look like a nub," Sam laughed.

Carly glared at Sam. "That wasn't nice, Sam! Apologize!"

"Fine," Sam groaned, rolling her bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry that you look like a nub."

Freddie, who was frantically wiping his hand off with napkins, growled at her. "I'm sorry that you're such a wackjob!"

Sam stood up and made a fist. "I won't be sorry when I punch you in the nose!"

Freddie's eyes widened and he backed off. Carly stood up. "Sam, don't punch him in the nose! Freddie's not a nub, there's no need to get violent!"

Freddie looked at Carly with admiration, and something else, but I couldn't tell what.

Sam threw the rest of her smoothie on the floor, gave Freddie a dirty look, and stomped out the door. Great, now I have to clean that up!

**One month later**

The door jingled, and Carly and Freddie entered. Oh boy, here we go. They came here almost every day after school, along with that Sam chick. But she was nowhere in sight today.

Freddie followed Carly up to the counter like a lost puppy. "You know, Carly, this is a lot more fun without Sam here. Why don't we come by ourselves more often?"

Carly smiled a little. "That's sweet, but you know we're just friends. Besides, you know Sam didn't come today just because she had to stay at school for detention."

The look on Freddie's face told me that this wasn't the first time he got rejected.

Carly ordered a Strawberry Splat, and then Freddie ordered the same exact thing. Just like every other day.

**Another month later**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sitting in their usual spots talking excitedly about something. I walked up to their table.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked. We had become pretty close over the past month, considering how often they came here.

They then started yapping about how they made a webshow, iCarly.

"Carly's the host, I'm the co-host, and Frednerd's our nubby technical producer," Sam smirked.

"Hey! Technical producer is a very important job!" Freddie protested.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. All you do is hold the camera!"

Freddie balled his fists and tore out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"Sam!" Carly scolded. "Freddie is just as important to the show as us!"

By now it was obvious what their situation was. Carly and Sam were best friends, and Freddie was in love with Carly. They only reason Sam and Freddie hung out was because they both wanted Carly to themselves.

**One year later**

As I was preparing my first ever food-on-a-stick, Sam and Freddie walked through the door.

"Hey, T-Bo!" They called.

I waved as they approached the counter.

"Where's Carly?" I asked.

"She's hanging out with her new boyfriend, Griffin," Sam said.

Freddie scowled. "Yeah, stupid Griffin with his stupid muscles and motorcycle."

"You just don't like him cause he's dating Carly. And by that I mean kissing Carly every second of the day," Sam laughed. "The only girl you've ever kissed is…" Her eyes widened. "I mean, never mind!"

Freddie blushed.

**Another year later**

Carly, Freddie, some weird magic girl and some annoying guy were sitting down drinking their smoothies. It looked like they had just gotten back from a school dance, but Sam was nowhere to be found.

The magic freak kept doing strange tricks, and Carly's date wouldn't shut up. After a while, magic freak disappeared and Carly screamed at the annoying guy, so it was just Carly and Freddie. I was about to go ask them how the dance was, but Carly spoke up.

"Not a very fun dance, was it?"

Freddie shook his head. "Nope." Slowly, he stood up. "Don't you think we deserve a dance with someone we _don't _wanna kill?"

Carly smiled. "Absolutely."

Freddie turned towards me. "T-Bo, turn up the music?"

I folded my arms and nodded coolly.

As they slow danced, I couldn't help but smile at them. Freddie finally got what he wanted.

Just then, the door jingled lightly and Sam slowly walked in, but stopped short when she saw Carly and Freddie dancing. Sam was dressed fancy too.

She watched them dance for a moment, and then started to back away. She looked close to tears. That's when I realized that Sam liked Freddie.

**Another year later**

It was 9:30 at night and the only person left besides me was Sam. She was sitting by herself, playing with the French fries she ordered. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, and her eyes were puffed as if she'd been crying.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I was afraid that she would beat me up if I did. Just then, Freddie entered. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days either. Sam didn't notice him, but Freddie's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Sam!" He yelled.

Sam's head shot up. "Crap…" She muttered.

"I need to talk to you!"

Sam jumped up and frantically looked around for an escape. Freddie charged at her and grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" Sam cried. "I don't wanna talk to you about it!"

"Why did you kiss me? !" Freddie demanded. "TELL ME!" My mouth opened in shock. Kiss?

"I hate you!" Sam growled.

Well, you didn't seem to hate me when you kissed me last week!"

"Look, I hate you and I love you, okay? I'm going insane! I'm losing my mind! I'm gonna go check myself into a mental hospital!" She tried to pull away her wrist. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Sam-" Freddie started.

"I know you love Carly, alright? Just leave me a-"

Freddie's lips collided with hers. "What I've been trying to say is that I love you too!"

They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss again, but I cleared my throat to interrupt them.

"Uh, guys? It's time to close up. Can you take your make-out session somewhere else?"

As they left hand-in-hand, I shook my head. 4 years ago I would never have believed that they would that they would end up together… wow, I feel old. At least I can still rock the do-rag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best, but oh well. **

**And I know that this didn't exactly correspond with the show, but that would've been boring. **

**T-Bo will give you a virtual smoothie if you review. ;)**


End file.
